Battery modules have utilized interconnect members to electrically couple battery terminals together. However, when an interconnect member is ultrasonically welded to a battery terminal, the interconnect member may transmit vibrations therethrough which degrade prior weld joints on the interconnect member.
The inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved interconnect member that minimizes and/or eliminates the above-mentioned deficiency.